(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a thin film transistor (TFT) panel for the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an LCD includes a pair of panels respectively having electrodes on their inner surfaces, and a dielectric anisotropy liquid crystal layer interposed between the panels. In the LCD, a variation of the voltage difference between the field generating electrodes, i.e., a variation in the strength of an electric field generated by the electrodes, changes the transmittance of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer, and thus desired images are obtained by controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes.
In the LCD, the light may be a natural light or an artificial light emitted from a light source employed in the LCD.
A backlight is a representative device for providing the artificial light in the LCD and utilizes, for example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) or fluorescent lamps, such as cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) and external electrode fluorescent lamps (EEFLs), as the light source.
Power consumption by the backlight represents a large part of the total power consumption of the LCD. Accordingly, to reduce power consumption of the LCD, it is desirable to focus on raising power efficiency of the backlight or reducing use time thereof.
Batteries used as a power source in mobile technologies, such as, for example, portable phones, have limited power supply capacities. For this reason, efforts have been made to increase maximum use time of the mobile technologies by reducing the power consumption by LCDs employed in the mobile technologies.